


Visiting

by Awnyaa



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut, Violetshipping, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awnyaa/pseuds/Awnyaa
Summary: Joey Surprises Seto when he's away on business.





	Visiting

**_Prompt #393_** –

_“You can’t be here!”_

_“Oh, well in that case I can Leave”_

_“No, you idiot, get over here.!_

-

The clock on his laptop screen read 22:34, signalling that Seto had just over an hour to decide whether we wanted to attempt to sleep tonight or stay up working on his new proposals.

Beside his laptop lay his phone, down turned so as to not distract him from the work he was trying to finish.

He sighed, turning over his phone and quickly checking for any messages. One from Mokuba, informing him that all was well back in Domino and that his day had been successful. The text ended with a ‘good night, bro, get some sleep!’.

Seto smiled, feeling the warmth rise in his chest, his brother’s cheery attitude, even though a couple of hundred miles away, still made him smile.

He hadn’t received any text from Joey during the later afternoon/evening hours, but he didn’t worry, he knew the blond was more than likely either with his friends or sleeping. He was like that, either full of energy or too lazy to care.

Seto chuckled lightly to himself, he wouldn’t disturb Joey by texting him, in case he had been asleep, but instead he would call him tomorrow morning.

The brunet removed his glasses, setting them down by his laptop, stretching his stiff neck and rubbing his eyes for a moment.

He stood from his desk, walking towards the small kitchen in his rented apartment, turning on the kettle for boiling water.

He reached towards the draining board, taking up the cup he had cleaned earlier, quickly drying it and putting in a tea-bag.

The kettle boiled quickly, and he returned to his desk, cup in hand and placed his glasses back on his head. He was only working for less than five minutes when four loud knocks sounded at his door.

Seto slowly walked to the main door, peeping through the hold in the door to see who was visiting him so late in the night.

On the other side, all he could really make out was blond hair.

Seto’s heart began to speed up as a smile formed on his lips.

He opened the door and found himself looking into familiar brown eyes.

“Hey.” The man on the other side of the door said, winking.

“You can’t be here.” Seto said, raising one eye-brow at the man before him.

“Oh, well in that case I can leave.”

“No, you idiot, get over here.” He smiled, gently tugging the long sleeves of the blonde’s shirt.

Joey laughed, stepping in towards Seto.

“What are you doing here?” the brunet asked, closing the door firmly behind them.

“I got bored and had the weekend off, so I thought I’d surprise ya’!”

“You accomplished that.” Seto smiled, allowing the blond to enter his personal space in a warm hug.

“Good.” Joey smiled up at him, reaching up lightly to kiss him gently on the lips.

Seto savoured the short kiss, loosely wrapping his arms around the other’s waist.

“I missed you.” Joey said, indulging in the hug.

Seto hummed in agreement.

They stayed together for a few more moments before Seto pulled away, walking back over to his desk.

“You’re not going back to work, are you?” Joey whined, watching his lover type quickly on his laptop.

Kaiba smirked, “I am doing a final save of my work, then I’m switching it off. I doubt you would let me work anyway.”

Joey grinned, “Damn straight!”

When Kaiba had finally closed his laptop down, Joey had settled on the large bed on the other side of the room, shoes and jacket thrown off to the side.

“Comfortable?” Kaiba asked, walking towards the other.

“I’d be more comfortable if you would join me.”

“Of course you would.”

Kaiba had just sat on the bed when the blond reached around him, pushing him back onto the mattress and straddled his waist.

“You’re not wasting any time.” Seto noted.

“I’ve wasted enough time waiting for you to close that damn thing, I’ve been wanting to jump you since you walked in the door.”

“As impatient as always.”

“Shut up.”

The soft lips on Kaiba’s prevented the brunet from responding.

Joey poured everything of himself into that kiss, lips moving against Seto’s, one hand reaching into the brunet’s soft brown hair.

Kaiba allowed Joey to lead the kiss, savouring the feeling of the blond on top of him after so long. His own hands trailed underneath the other’s t-shirt, sliding up the bare skin underneath.

He could feel the toned muscles flex lightly under his touch and he noticed the small twitches and shivers around the areas under his fingers.

Joey removed his lips from Kaiba’s, sitting up and pulling Kaiba into a sitting position.

“Shirt.” Joey huffed, tugging at Kaiba’s turtle neck.

Kaiba smirked, removing the shirt, watching as Joey did the same.

“I’ve missed you.” Joey whispered, trailing his eyes and hands down Seto’s torso, admiring every dip in the pale flesh.

Kaiba initiated the kiss this time, pulling Joey into his body, his arms wrapping around the other’s back.

Joey moaned, pulling himself in as close as he could get, feeling Seto’s heating skin against his own.

Joey moved his head away slightly, tilting Kaiba’s neck and placing his lips against the pale skin of his throat.

Allowing the other to kiss the area of his neck, Kaiba’s hands reached to the other’s shoulders and move down his chest slowly, thumbs running over the erect pink nipples.

He felt Joey gasp slightly against his neck and smirked.

His hands then moved down to the blonde’s hips, holding tightly. He gently thrusted his hips upwards, using his grip on Joey’s hips to push them down to meet his.

“Eager, huh?” Joey whispered, voice slightly deeper than usual.

“I thought you missed me?”

“I missed you every second you were gone.” Joey replied, returning to kiss the other.

Clothes were soon thrown to the floor and was Joey gently pushed onto his back, Kaiba settling between his spread legs.

As his lubed fingers began to gently prepare his partner, Seto lowered himself, trailing kisses up and down the inside of the blonde’s tanned thighs.

He could see Joey squirm in both pleasure and anticipation before him, smiling at the sight.

He loved how reactive Joey was to his touches. No matter how often they did this, Joey was always as expressive as ever.

Noticing that Joey was finally ready, he sat up on his knees, looking down.

“Condom?” He asked, watching as Joey’s brown eyes fluttered open, gazing into his own.

Joey shook his head, “Nah, I’m staying here tonight so we don’t have to be quick.” He winked.

Kaiba smiled and finally lubed himself up, crawling above his other, one hand holding himself at Joey’s stretched hole.

“Ready?” he asked, reaching down to gently kiss the other’s neck.

“Always.”

Kaiba smiled, kissing the blonde’s mouth as he slowly pushed in.

Joey gasped into his mouth as he felt Kaiba fill him, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck.

Once fully inside, Kaiba waited a moment before setting up a slow rhythm.

Joey moved his hips in time with Kaiba’s finally increasing his speed once he grew accustomed to Kaiba inside him.

Increasing his own speed, Kaiba tucked his head into the crook of Joey’s neck, breathing in his scent as he began to thrust at a faster pace.

Joey’s long legs moved to wrap around Kaiba’s waist, pulling him in as close as he could go. He moaned loudly as the other’s long fingers gripped his neglected cock, squeezing and pumping in time with his thrusts.

Their breathing became more uneven as they continued to move with each other, Joey’s head tilting back and Kaiba still buried in his neck, hand steadily pumping him.

He felt Joey clench around him and quiver as he tipped a specific spot inside of him, finally.

He memorised that spot and repeatedly brushed passed it.

“Se-to.” Joey gasped, clenching tighter around Kaiba.

Kaiba could feel Joey’s cock stiffen in his hand, indicating that the blond was about to finish.

He squeezed more tightly, pumping more as he thrusted deeper and faster into the man beneath him.

Joey came with a loud cry, shivering violently.

Pulling back, Kaiba looked at the blond, watching his chest pant, cheeks flush and mouth open wide.

The sight almost pushed Kaiba to the limit.

He quickly pulled out, moving over the blond. His hand moved to his own shaft, quickly pumping and squeezing.

Joey finally opened his eyes and meeting Kaiba’s gaze was all it took for Kaiba to come, releasing over Joey’s abdomen, sperm covering his partner.

He collapsed beside the other, panting on his back.

“I _really_ missed you.” Joey grinned after a while, reaching an arm behind him to support his head as he turned to look into the blue eyes of his partner.

Kaiba smirked, “I missed you too.”

Joey pushed himself up on one elbow, leaning over to kiss the other gently.

“Thank you for joining me.” Kaiba whispered, taking one of Joey’s hands in his.

“I know how you get when you’re away, at least now I can make sure you relax and actually get some sleep.”

Kaiba let out a low chuckle, “Thank you.”

 

 

 


End file.
